german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Schrift von Edwin Asbury
In Bournemouth, im Süden Englands wurde bei der Sanierung einer alten vom Einsturz bedrohten Kirche ein eigenartiger Fund gemacht. Bei den Arbeiten in der Kirche bemerkte einer der Handwerker einen Hohlraum in der Wand. Es existierte keine Tür, die zu dem Raum hinter der Wand führen könnte. Mittels Klopftest wurde festgestellt, dass der Raum mindestens 3 Meter lang sein musste. Selbst der Priester wusste nichts von diesem versteckten Raum, er ließ zu, dass die Wand eingerissen wurde. thumb|330px|Die alte Kirche (der Fundort der Asbury-Schrift) Hinter ihr kam ein deutlich von der Zeit angegriffener Raum zum Vorschein, ausgestattet mit einem Schreibtisch auf dem sich eine dicke Staubschicht niedergelassen hat, der ganze Rest des Raumes war ebenfalls mit solch einer Staubdecke verhüllt, Spinnenweben zierten die Decke und die Wände. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte der Priester, der es scheinbar als seine Pflicht ansah den Raum als Erster zu betreten, eine Bruchstelle im Schreibtisch, als sei etwas hindurch gebrochen. In einem Haufen aus Staub und Holzsplittern lag eine Art Barren. Die Arbeiter schafften das ominöse Stück Metall aus dem Raum. Es handelte sich um einen gegossenen Eisenbarren, doch war er viel leichter als er hätte sein müssen. Der Barren hatte auch noch zwei merkwürdige, viereckige Stellen an beiden Enden, sie sahen aus als hätte jemand sie nachträglich mit flüssigem Eisen verschlossen. Nun war klar warum der Barren so leicht war, etwas wurde in ihm eingeschlossen, durch vorsichtige Sägearbeit wurde der Barren so weit geschwächt, dass er mit Hammer und Meißel auseinander geschlagen werden konnte. Im Inneren fand man ein Stück Keramik, zuerst wusste niemand etwas damit anzufangen, doch dann kam dem Priester die entscheidende Idee, Keramik ist extrem temperaturbeständig und kann andere Stoffe vor Hitze schützen. Er wies den Arbeiter mit dem Meißel an, die Keramik ebenfalls zu zerschlagen, bei diesem Vorgang wurde sichtbar, dass es kein durchgehendes Stück war, es bestand aus mehreren Schichten. Diese waren zum Teil vom geschmolzenen Eisen durchdrungen wurden, doch diese Schäden konnten nicht bis in den Kern vordringen (ein solides Stück Keramik hätte einen Riss bekommen und dem Eisen wäre es möglich gewesen den Kern zu erreichen). Nun war endlich der Inhalt der uralten Zeitkapsel geborgen, es war ein eingerolltes Stück dickes Papier, mit einem Text der den Arbeitern, wie auch dem Priester die Angst in das Rückgrat trieb. Datiert auf den 21. Mai 1778 und unterzeichnet vom damaligen Geistlichen der Kirche Edwin Asbury. Hier der Original Text: It is the beginner of apocalypse It has eaten the souls of hundreds of man It died a thousand times, but is still alive It grew faster than we thought We were marked by this being We were chosen to kill this being We were blessed by the lord We were four, but now I am alone I am the last holy sinner (Auf der Rückseite stand ebenfalls etwas geschrieben) You have to scrape your eyes out to see the truth You have to scream in pain to get power You have to have your mind under control and let the beast free, to fight You have to be numb to banish it and save the world, for the time Bemerkung: Es ist erstaunlich wie raffiniert die Schrift vor dem Zerfall geschützt wurde und dass ich das Glück hatte zufällig von diesem Fund zu erfahren, bevor die Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit kam. Alle Personen, die die Schrift mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben, wie auch der Mann der mir von der Begebenheit berichtete, wurden eliminiert. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Deutschland reisen und die Schrift dem Archiv übergeben. Agent Phileros ---- Sinister Mind (Diskussion) Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende